


How to Be a Couple

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fake relationship becomes real, First Kiss, Mission Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: “But I…I don’t really know how to be a couple.”Rose rolled her eyes. For all that she could leap tall buildings and lift heavy rocks with her mind, Rey sure was clueless when it came to interpersonal relationships! “Youdon’t have to be a couple,” she said. She knew her exasperation was showing, but she couldn’t help it. “Two people together – that means me and you, Rey – make a couple.Youjust have to be one half of a couple.”
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	How to Be a Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



“But I…I don’t really know how to be a couple.”

Rose rolled her eyes. For all that she could leap tall buildings and lift heavy rocks with her mind, Rey sure was clueless when it came to interpersonal relationships! “ _You_ don’t have to be a couple,” she said. She knew her exasperation was showing, but she couldn’t help it. “Two people together – that means me and you, Rey – make a couple. _You_ just have to be one half of a couple.”

“But—”

“No buts. Those stormtroopers at the entrance to the spaceport over there have orders to stop anyone travelling alone. If we’re not travelling alone, they won’t see any need to stop us, and we’ll be home free!”

“Er, I don’t know about that…” Rey’s brow was looking adorably furrowed.

Rose didn’t know either, truth be told. But she figured if she projected sufficient confidence, confidence she didn’t actually feel, everything else would fall into place just right. That _was_ how the Force worked, wasn’t it? “Just follow my lead, ok? Go with the flow.”

Before Rey could muster any further protest, Rose grabbed Rey by the hand and started dragging her forward at a run. The stormtroopers were maybe fifteen meters ahead, looking bored – Rose forced her face into a cheery grin and began to titter with flirtatious laughter—

“Wait, hold there—” one of the stormtroopers began.

Rose spun Rey into a dizzying, whirling spiral dance and shouted in the brightest, most excited voice she could muster, “I don’t think I can wait till the pink sand beaches of Mindor! Take me! Ravish me! Make me scream in ecstasy nooooow—!”

Then she threw herself into Rey’s arms and kissed her lips like cheesy holonovela music was crescendoing all around them.

Rey, to her eternal credit, seemed to have finally taken the hint to go with the flow. She kissed Rose back. She was very good at kissing, actually…fierce, passionate, a natural…and when one of her hands slid down between Rose’s legs and _pushed_ in juuust the right place, Rose may have actually screamed a little.

“You should be glad we have to wait until Mindor!” Rey growled into Rose’s ear, so rough and ridiculously sexy that it practically made Rose come in her pants right then and there.

In any case, being a couple got them past the stormtroopers safely…and later, back at base, Rey made Rose come for real.


End file.
